Closer to you
by Fallen-Fyrinx
Summary: In order to fulfill a mission, Tenten must now under go the toughest mission of life to be a secretary to none other than Hyuuga Neji. [NejiTen, ohhold]
1. Mission Impossible?

**a/n**: Hey! This is my second story in fanfic! Hope you read & review!

_**Legend:**_

'_Thinking'_

"Talking"

**Emphasizing**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 1- **Mission Impossible?

"What!" Tenten shouted at the top of her lungs

Kakashi looked at the bun-haired girl in front of him.

"I told you, you need to-" Kakashi spoke nut was cut off by the angered girl in front of him.

"I know what you said! But why!" Tenten demanded angrily.

"Tenten, you're one smart girl, you should now what I'm talking about" Kakashi stated his gaze back to his perverted book.

"Kakashi-san, to tell you the truth, I have no idea what you're talking about and will you please take your eyes of that damn book of yours when I'm talking to you!" Tenten shouted at the 28 year old man in front of her.

Kakashi did as what he was told and faced Tenten calmly.

"I repeat this again one smart girl, you should now what I'm talking about" Kakashi stated again which made Tenten more furious than she already is.

"I told you, I have no idea what you're talking about!" Tenten exclaimed through clenched teeth.

"You don't?" Kakashi said dumbly.

Tenten gave up, it was no use trying to make sense with him, and she'll just waste her breath while doing so.

Tenten sighed "This is a mission right?"

Kakashi looked at the frustrated kunoichi and nodded smirking through his mask.

"When does it start?" Tenten asked

"Tomorrow" Kakashi said plainly

Tenten's eyes widened "WHAT!"

"It'll start tomorrow" Kakashi said again.

"I heard you but that soon…" Tenten mumbled.

Kakashi shrugged "Well this'll start at 7:00am tomorrow, don't be late, or else…." Kakashi taunted before leaving the confused kunoichi alone.

"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN!"

* * *

"HARUNO SAKURA!" Tenten shouted slamming Sakura's front door in the process.

"What? Is there something wrong?" A pink-haired girl asked stumbling out of a room.

"Oh, Tenten it's you, you know it's rude to barge in other people's houses you know" Sakura said upon seeing her friend.

Tenten glared at her emerald-eyed friend

"I don't care" Tenten growled.

Sakura backed away a little for she knows what'll happen if her friend doesn't calm down. _'I'll have to fix my house again' _Sakura thought solemnly upon remembering the last time the kunoichi was angered it took her months to repair all the damages she did to her house and she didn't want that to happen again.

"Why don't you sit down first and try to relax" Sakura said nervously in hopes that Tenten would calm down.

Tenten nodded sat down on Sakura's couch.

"Uh…I'll get us something to uh…drink" Sakura said

"That won't be necessary" Tenten replied

"Okay" Sakura said and sat in front of Tenten.

"So what's wrong?" Sakura asked curiously.

"I have another mission" came the response

"So? Is it a killing mission?"

"No"

"Stalking?"

"No"

"Stealing?"

"No"

"Spying?"

"No"

"Uh…" Sakura started "I kinda ran out of ideas already so can you tell me what it is already?" Sakura said grinning sheepishly.

Tenten sighed "I have to…I have to…"

"You have to what?" Sakura asked curiously

"I have to work as a damn secretary!" Tenten shouted.

Sakura nearly fell if it wasn't for the chair she was sitting on.

"That's it!" Sakura exclaimed

"Yeah!"

"Then what the hell is the problem?" Sakura asked again, frustrated already

"The person I'm going to work for!" Tenten replied annoyed

"Who?" Sakura asked

"Neji. Hyuuga Neji" Tenten said coldly.

Sakura thought for a moment "As in your old team mate before when we were genins?" Sakura asked.

Tenten nodded

"So? What's the problem?"

Tenten sighed

"You. Don't. Get. It" Tenten said

"Tell me, then, what's up?"

"Listen, I haven't seen him since I was 13 and I'm 18 now so that's 5 years!" Tenten replied.

"So?"

"It'll be uncomfortable and when we were genins before we never as in never had at least one decent conversation, even if I try to talk to him he ends the conversation" Tenten said sadly her head bowed down.

"So?"

Tenten shot her an annoyed and dangerous look

"It'll be uncomfortable I just told you that!" Tenten exclaimed really irritated.

"But you can try to change that and maybe he changed" Sakura said.

Tenten scoffed "I doubt it"

"Who knows?"

"Whatever, anyways, I have to go now see 'ya" Tenten said waving goodbye before leaving.

'I wonder what Kakashi-sensei's planning?'

* * *

"I'm LATE!" Tenten exclaimed while running down the streets of Konoha while trying to fix her hair into her usual buns.

People were already staring at her like she was crazy I mean who wouldn't, she had elastics on her mouth, her clothes were very ruffled and not the usual clothes that girls where her outfit consisted of a large shirt and baggy pants and her hair was very messy.

'_Don't mind them Tenten'_ she kept reminding herself resisting the urge to kill those who were laughing at her.

* * *

After a lot of times bumping into people, mumbling apologies and glaring at people she finally managed to reach the Hyuuga compound.

"Finally….made…it" Tenten panted.

'_Wow, this place is huge' _Tenten thought upon clearly seeing the whole place.

Tenten finally made its way in the entrance but was startled when she heard a familiar voice call for her.

"Tenten-chan?" A familiar voice called out.

Tenten turned around and saw familiar lilac eyes looking at her. A smile found its way on Tenten's face.

"Hinata!" Tenten exclaimed upon seeing her old friend.

Hinata smiled "What are you doing here?"

Tenten smiled, realizing that Hinata finally stopped stuttering. "I'm going to work here"

"Are you the new secretary?"

A sigh escaped Tenten's lips "It's a mission"

Hinata nodded knowingly "Kakashi, informed me"

"I'll show you to Neji-nii-san first" Hinata said

Tenten groaned "Fine"

* * *

"Hey, Hinata tell me why'd Neji take over this? I mean he usually only trains" Tenten asked

"Father, forced him to" Hinata stated simply.

An "Oh" managed to escape her lips

"Here we are" Hinata said stopping in front of a 7-foot twin door.

Hinata quietly knocked on the door before going in

"Neji-nii-san, Tenten-chan is here she's going to be the new secretary" Hinata informed.

"Let her enter"

Hinata nodded and motioned for Tenten to come in.

Familiar pair of white eyes gazed upon Tenten as she entered.

"Hinata, you may leave now" Neji said coldly.

Hinata bowed before leaving

Tenten shuddered upon hearing Neji's still cold voice

'_He's still the same'_

_

* * *

_

Neji cautiously eyed the girl in front of her, as if memorizing every detail of her.

"You do realize, that you're late on the **first** day" Neji spoke icily.

Tenten glanced at the wall clock on her left _'Damn 2 minutes before 7, but wait…I'm just 2 minutes late!'_

"But sir, I'm just-" Tenten was suppose to response when somebody rudely interrupted her

"Tenten, this is just the first day what do you think will happen if this happens over and over again? We do not tolerate with your tardiness" Neji said.

"I know but-" Yet again she was cut off.

"Time is wasted right now while I'm talking to you-" This time Tenten cut Neji off.

"You're oh so precious time won't be wasted if you just let me finish a damn sentence!" Tenten said glowering at him.

Neji ignored that comment and kept on going

"The next time this happens you'll pay big time, you can leave now" Neji said the iciness in his voice never leaving.

Tenten Hesitantly bowed and left the room while leaving a trail of curses behind

'_So that what Kakashi meant when he said don't be late'_

_

* * *

_

"What the hell is wrong with your cousin, Hinata, what's he all getting worked out about, I was just 2 minutes late!" Tenten said angrily.

"He'll soften up sooner or later" Hinata said smiling.

"I hope so"

"But Neji-nii-san is really nice once you get to know him better" Hinata said.

Tenten sighed "Anyways, how've you been?"

"I'm fine, thanks, you?" Hinata asked

"Same old, still loving weapons" Tenten replied shortly.

Silence.

"Tenten-chan?"

"Yeah?"

Hinata hesitated a bit "Uh…D-Did you uh…have any feelings for Neji-nii-san before?"

"W-What?" Tenten choked, that question completely took her off guard.

"Well?"

"I guess, I mean, I did idolize him and admire him….I guess I did fancy him before but that was a long time ago and plus he seldomly acknowledged me before, sure we train but that's about it, and if we do talk it doesn't last for at least a minute" Tenten said solemnly.

Hinata smiled inwardly 'That's all I needed to hear' Hinata thought and hid the tape recorded that she hid from Tenten back to her jacket.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**a/n:**you'll find out in the next chappie why Hinata recorded what Tenten said! Please

R&R!

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Are you talking to me?

**a/n:** Sorry if Neji was really OC to Tenten before, it's needed for the story so sorry but it'll change in the next few chapters! Thanks for the reviews!

**_Legend:_**

'_Thinking'_

"Talking"

**Emphasizing**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2- **Are you talking to me?

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura called out for her silver-haired sensei.

"What?"

"What are you up to?" Sakura asked arching a brow

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked innocently

Sakura felt her left eye twitching

"Stop playing innocent already" Sakura said

"I'm not doing anything"

"Sure you're not" Sakura said with sarcasm in her voice

"Sakura, what are you talking about?" Kakashi asked

"I'm talking about on why let Tenten under go a secretary job?"

"It's a mission"

"Oh really? Then why for Hyuuga Neji?" Sakura asked suspiciously, she knew this so called 'mission' isn't just a mission, Kakashi is planning something with Tenten.

"I just thought he would be perfect" Kakashi replied

Sakura looked at him curiously "For what?"

"For Tenten"

"Huh?"

"I mean Neji would be great for Tenten"

"What?" Sakura asked not really processing what she just heard

"I said Neji would be perfect for Tenten"

Sakura's face faltered as he looked at him wide-eyed finally understanding what her sensei just said.

"Why Hyuuga Neji of all people, there are a lot of boys trying to court Tenten why not them!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Because, Sakura, those boys trying to court her are not good enough for Tenten, they can't even court her properly without getting scared of Tenten's glare" Kakashi explained his eyes yet again glued to his book.

"Okay…but why Neji of all people!" Sakura demanded

Kakashi shrugged "Dunno, just thought it would be interesting"

Sakura looked at her sensei disbelievingly

"Neji & Tenten never had a decent nor long conversation before so what makes you think that something will develop between them?" Sakura asked glaring at him.

"Who knows, things can happen and that's exactly why I'm trying to pair them up so that they'll be able to talk more" Kakashi stated smirking behind his mask.

Before Sakura can even retort angrily somebody interrupted them

"Kakashi-san! I got it!" A girl with short midnight blue hair shouted.

Sakura turned to the person who interrupted them angrily but her anger soon faded as she saw the person.

"Hinata!" Sakura exclaimed and gave her old friend a quick hug.

"Sakura-chan" Hinata said smiling at her pink-haired friend.

"It's been years since we last saw each other, it's so nice to see you again" Sakura said happily.

"It's nice to see you again too, Sakura-chan" Hinata replied

"Just call me Sakura, take off the –chan" Sakura said

Hinata nodded and turned to face Kakashi and smirked "I got it" Hinata said proudly showing a small tape.

Kakashi smirked "Good"

Sakura eyed the two suspiciously "Is Hinata helping you in your plan?"

Hinata nodded slowly

"Why?"

"I just thought if Neji-nii-san will have somebody important in his life, he won't be so cold anymore…" Hinata said quietly.

Sakura sighed "Who else is in this?"

"A whole lot of people like the other people of Rookie 9, some of the other Jounins and maybe Tsunade, also Neji's uncle, Hiashi" Kakashi stated.

Sakura looked at him suspiciously "How did you let them work for you?"

"I have my ways"

"You probably bribed or blackmailed them" Sakura muttered

"What was that, Sakura?"

"Nothing that concerns you" Sakura said coldly.

"You should help us Sakura, Tenten is one of your best friends" Hinata insisted

"But…"

"Don't you want Tenten to have a man in her life?" Kakashi asked.

"I do, but…"

"Please, Sakura!" Hinata pleaded

Sakura sighed

"Fine, I'm in"

Hinata smiled and mumbled a small 'thank you'.

"Hinata, let's hear what you got" Kakashi said.

Hinata nodded and put the tape back to the tape recorder

"I taped Tenten saying that she did have some feelings for Tenten, just like you asked Kakashi-san" Hinata said and played it so that they could hear what Tenten said.

"_I guess, I mean, I did idolize him and admire him….I guess I did fancy him before but that was a long time ago and plus he seldomly acknowledged me before, sure we train but that's about it"_

Sakura looked at the recorder, bewildered _'She did like Neji before'_

Kakashi smirked "Now for the next step"

* * *

"WHAT!" A familiar bun-haired girl shouted 

"That's right, Tenten"

"I-I'm going to l-live in the H-Hyuuga manor" Tenten stammered disbelievingly.

Kakashi nodded "Yup"

"But why?"

"Since you live alone in your apartment ever since your parents died just recently and you live far away, they decided to let you stay there for a while" Kakashi explained.

Upon hearing about her parents a frown found its way to her face but soon shrugged it off.

"I'll just be a burden to them" Tenten said softly.

"Well, they decided it themselves, so you can't do anything about it"

"And Tenten, don't think about your parents too much, remember they died with pride on protecting our village" Kakashi said.

"I know"

"Anyways the Hyuugas expect to see you later at 5pm, bye" Kakashi said then immediately left.

Tenten sighed '_At least Hinata will be there and maybe…I can train with Neji again'_

Tenten shook her head violently _'Impossible'_

_

* * *

_

"Neji, I need to talk to you" Hiashi said sternly to the white-eyed boy.

"What is it?" Neji asked monotonously

"Someone will be staying with us for a while"

"Who?" Neji asked, curiosity taking over him.

"You do know the new secretary"

"Tenten?"

"Yeah, she'll be the one"

Neji shot him a suspicious look "Why?"

"For work, since she lives alone and she lives far away" Hiashi stated.

"Alone?" Neji asked arching a brow

"Her parents died 7 months ago, didn't you know?" Hiashi asked

Neji shook his head.

"Anyways, she'll be here at around six, and Neji why don't you train with her she was your sparring partner before" Hiashi said

"But she was weak"

"Neji, she's not as weak as you think she is now, she changed" Hiashi said sternly.

Neji stayed silent busy with his own thoughts.

* * *

'_Damn mission, damn perverted sensei!' _Tenten thought angrily. 

Tenten took a deep breath _'Why me?'_

Tenten was now standing right in front of the Hyuuga Manor deciding to knock on the door or not.

'You can do this Tenten, it's just Neji after all' Tenten thought trying to boost her self-esteem. Tenten slowly raised her fist to knock on the door _'just a little more'_ Tenten thought gulping.

But before her fist ever made contact somebody or more specific Neji opened the door making her fall back a little, quickly regaining her balance, Tenten turned to Neji.

"Uh…Hi?" Tenten said not sure on what to say.

Neji just looked at her intently.

Tenten was now going on a nervous breakdown '_Why is he looking at me like that?'_

"Oh, Tenten, you're here" Hiashi said from behind.

Tenten broke her gaze with Neji and looked at him.

"Good evening, sir" Tenten said politely, slightly bowing.

"Good evening too" Hiashi then turned to Neji

"Neji, why don't you show Tenten around, I'll take care of her things" Hiashi said.

Neji hesitantly nodded.

* * *

Tenten sighed, if this is an idea of a tour of the house, it's doesn't seem to be. 

'_He's not talking to me again' _

Tenten glanced at Neji _'He's always like that' _

"So how've you been?" Neji suddenly asked but still coldly.

Tenten looked at him but soon turned away _'Must be my imagination'_

Neji waited for Tenten's answer expectantly but when he got none he started to get impatient.

"I asked you a question, Tenten" Neji said coldly.

Tenten yet again looked at him, surprised "A-Are you talking to me?" Tenten stammered.

Neji looked at her coldly "What does it look like then?" Neji said clearly annoyed.

Tenten smiled "Nothing, it's just that you don't usually talk to me, and if you do you end the conversation fast" Tenten stated.

Neji stayed silent.

"Why don't we have a spar?" Neji suddenly asked.

* * *

**a/n:** Well that's it i'll probably update again next week! R&R! 

**THANKS FOR READING!**


	3. Confusion & the dreaded word shopping

**a/n:** Hey! Thanks so much for the reviews! Love ya all! Once again thanks for all those who reviewed and please keep on doing so! Hinata is a bit OC here…

**_Legend:_**

'_Thinking'_

"Talking"

**Emphasizing**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**- Confusion and the dreaded word shopping

Tenten sighed audibly; she had just been cured from Neji's 64 HANDS OF HAKKE and was currently lying down on her new but comfy bed.

'_He didn't have to be so mean about it'_ Tenten thought bitterly.

_FLASHBACK_

"_HAKKESHOU: 64 HANDS OF HAKKE!" _

_Tenten didn't have enough time to dodge it, who would anyways?_

_Tenten landed hard on the ground pain overpowering her._

_True, most likely she would have fainted but during the past 5 years, she trained even harder than they were still genins. Tenten did improve a lot to be more specific but still she can't counter or dodge Hyuuga Neji's oh-so powerful attacks. And by improving she had better resistance so she was still conscious when she was hit._

"_You didn't have to be so hard you know!" Tenten said slightly wincing._

_Neji just looked at her emotionlessly._

_Tenten almost shuddered at the way he was looking at her, his cold white eyes intently gazing at her._

"_You're still pathetic" Neji spoke coldly._

_Tenten gazed at him, confusion written all over her face._

"_What?" Tenten asked_

"_I just sparred with you just to see if you did improve and from what I just saw you didn't"_

_And with that Neji left her there on the ground_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

'_What's wrong with him'_ Tenten thought.

'_When we were genins he never insulted me, but now?_' Tenten thought confusedly.

Tenten then heard a soft knock on her door

"Come in" Tenten said her voice barely audible.

"Tenten-chan?" A soft voice called.

"Oh, Hi Hinata" Tenten greeted with a small smile

"I heard what Neji-nii-san did to you" Hinata said making her way towards Tenten.

"Is that so?" Tenten said bitterly

"Does it still hurt?" Hinata asked.

"The injury? No it doesn't, but the words he told me still does" Tenten said softly.

"What did he say?" Hinata asked

"That I was pathetic, actually I usually don't care about those kind of insults but when Neji said it, it was…different, like he despised me or something, I don't really know" Tenten confessed.

Hinata stayed silent. _'Neji-nii-san usually doesn't insult others so directly especially not to_ _Tenten'_ Hinata thought _'unless…'_ Hinata found herself smiling and Tenten looked at her curiously.

"Hinata?" Tenten called.

Hinata snapped out of her trance

"Don't worry Neji-nii-san just had a lot in his mind" Hinata said giving Tenten a reassuring smile.

"I hope so" Tenten mumbled.

* * *

"Neji" Hiashi said sternly.

Neji looked at his uncle questionably

"What is it?" Neji asked.

"2 days from now we will have a formal party here in the Hyuuga Manor with other people from wind, lightning and earth country also with some of our relatives" Hiashi said.

"What does that have to do with me?"

"You're going to be there" Hiashi said

"Why?"

"Neji, you have to be there because you are now the president of our company it would be a disgrace if you wouldn't show up" Hiashi said.

"Fine" Neji replied

"And Neji, your secretary has to be there also" Hiashi spoke

* * *

Tenten sighed, Hinata just left and now she was alone….or so she thought

"Tenten" A very familiar voice called.

"Come in" Tenten replied turning to the other side of the bed so she wouldn't be able to face him…yet.

"Tenten"

"Yeah?" Tenten said still not facing him.

"I have something to tell you"

Tenten now turned to face him she was expecting him to apologize but I guess she was wrong, Hyuuga Neji never apologizes.

"You have to come with me to our formal party 2 days from now"

"Is that it?" Tenten asked turning slightly annoyed already.

"Yeah, and you have to wear formal outfits" Neji stated.

Tenten's eyes widened "But I don't have any!"

"Hinata will take you shopping" Neji said coldly

"Can't I just wear normal clothing?" Tenten pleaded.

"No" He stated very coldly.

Tenten sighed "Fine, tomorrow I'll go with Hinata to go….shopping" Tenten said rather dreadfully.

* * *

_THE NEXT DAY... _

"Tenten-can, are you ready to go?" Hinata asked.

Tenten groaned, it's the day she goes shopping with Hinata and she didn't want to go!

"Yeah, I'm ready" Tenten said.

Hinata nodded

_AT THE MALL..._

"This is hopeless" Tenten said, they already went to about 10 stores but every store was not…Tenten's type.

"Tenten, Hinata?"

Hinata looked towards the person who called them and happiness flooded her face.

"Sakura-chan, I'm so glad to see you" Hinata exclaimed

"What are you two doing here?" Sakura asked.

"I need to find Tenten a dress that would suit her for a formal party, we've been here for like 2 hours already and she still won't try any" Hinata said.

Sakura grinned "Is that all, you should have called me"

"Tenten, prepare to get glamorous" Sakura said.

"Why don't we try that store" Sakura said pointing to a store full of dresses that were too daring for Tenten even though it was a least bit daring.

"I am not going there" Tenten said stubbornly.

"Let's go!" Sakura said dragging the whining Tenten towards the store.

"Can I help you?" A lady asked inside the store.

"No thanks, we can handle it" Hinata said.

"Tenten, this is perfect for you!" Sakura said showing her a dress.

Tenten shook her head furiously.

"I don't think that would be right for the occasion, we need something more elegant" Hinata said.

"Um…okay, how about this then?" Sakura asked showing Hinata another dress.

Hinata smiled "That's perfect"

Sakura grinned "c'mon Tenten we found the perfect dress, it's time for you to try it on" Sakura said.

"No way!" Tenten said stubbornly.

"Don't you want to look nice?" Sakura asked.

"No" Tenten said.

"That's it" Sakura said and dragged Tenten to the fitting room.

_After 30 whole minutes of struggling..._

"You look great!" Sakura exclaimed stepping out of the fitting room.

"I am not getting out of here!" Tenten shouted.

"Do I have to drag you out again" Sakura asked.

"No…" Tenten said before hesitantly stepped out.

Hinata gasped. "Tenten you look stunning" Hinata said.

"Thanks, I guess…." Tenten muttered looking down at her dress, it was a halter top dress that reached up to her ankle, it had a deep plunging neck-line and it was shirring in front. The dress was simple but elegant.

"We'll buy it!" Sakura exclaimed placing a wad of money in the counter.

"Tenten-chan, you can change to your normal clothes already" Hinata said.

Tenten nodded and stepped inside the fitting room again.

"The next thing we need to get now is jewelry that'll fit the dress" Sakura said.

Tenten looked at them grudgingly this is going to be a very long day.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

A/N: Well? How was it? Hope it was okay…anyways please read & review! Thanks!


	4. Undeniable jealousy

**a/n:** Hey! Thanks so much for the reviews! Once again thanks for all those who reviewed and please keep on doing so! Neji will be a bit OC

**_Legend:_**

'_Thinking'_

"Talking"

**Emphasizing**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4:**Undeniable jealousy

'_Should I wear it or not?'_ Tenten thought, staring at the white dress in front of her.

"Tenten! Why aren't you dressed up yet the party is like going to start in 15 minutes" Sakura exclaimed suddenly entering her room.

"Sakura? What are you doing here?" Tenten asked.

"Oh, Hinata invited me" Sakura replied.

'_Great someone to force me wear the dress'_

"Why don't you change already?" Sakura said.

"I don't want to!"

Sakura put her hands on her hips "We spent the whole day yesterday shopping just for you to look nice and we aren't going to waste that" Sakura said sternly.

"But Sakura! It's a dress!" Tenten said pointing accusingly at the dress.

Sakura put her arms in front of her chest

"You are going to wear that dress even if that means that I have to force you to" Sakura said advancing towards Tenten.

"B-But Sakura" Tenten reasoned but too late Sakura was already dragging her to the bathroom with the dress, a hairbrush, make-up and accessories.

_After 30 minutes..._

"Sakura-chan? Tenten-chan?" Hinata said entering Tenten's room.

"Oh, hi Hinata, are we late?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah 15 minutes late, where's Tenten?" Hinata asked seeing that Tenten isn't with Sakura.

Sakura looked at her back and sighed.

"Tenten, can you get out already?" Sakura asked through the bathroom door.

"No way!" Tenten shouted.

Sakura sighed again

"She's embarrassed" Sakura said to Hinata

"Tenten-chan, you're already late" Hinata said.

"I don't care" Tenten replied stubbornly.

"Tenten if you don't get out of there..." Sakura warned threateningly.

Still no progress.

"If you don't go through this you're going to fail your mission" Hinata said hoping that it would work and fortunately Tenten came out.

Hinata gasped. "Sakura, what did you do?"

"Oh, nothing just a few make-up here and there" Sakura replied quite proud with her work.

Tenten groaned she looked at herself in the mirror; she was wearing the dreaded dress, along with a silver chain necklace with a silver heart pendant.

She also had tear drop earrings that were quite heavy and silver heels. Sakura also forced her to wear a tint of make-up which consisted of lip gloss and a little blush-on.

But the worst part is her hair it. Was. Loose.

It now reached up to her elbows and was a little curled at the bottom.

Nobody as in nobody ever saw Tenten's hair that way so it was weird that she has to show it to everyone.

"You know I never knew that you had such beautiful hair" Sakura said.

"Tenten-chan let's go father is waiting for you" Hinata said smiling.

Tenten gave out a last sigh and followed Hinata downstairs with Sakura following.

'This is going to be great one hell of a party' Sakura thought.

* * *

"Sorry if we're late, we just had a little problem" Hinata said to her dad. 

"That's alright, Hinata, but where is Tenten?" He asked.

"She'll be here any second now" Hinata said smirking a little.

"Where's Neji-nii-san?" Hinata asked.

"Right over there" Hiashi said pointing to where Neji was.

"Sorry if I'm late!" Sakura said smiling.

"Where's Tenten?"

"Here" Tenten grunted behind Sakura.

"We'll go sit down now" Hinata said to her father and went to their table...the same table where Neji but what's worse is she has to sit next to him.

"Um...Tenten we'll just go get something important upstairs okay?" Sakura asked.

"Sure" Tenten said hesitantly.

Sakura smiled and left with Hinata.

Neji took a hidden glance at Tenten _'She looks...beautiful' _Neji tried not to blush and successfully didn't._  
_

Tenten shifted uncomfortably on her seat from the glances she was getting from boys also from Neji _'Why does he keep stealing  
glances?'_

"Neji can you stop it" Tenten said.

"What?"

"You keep on looking at me it's annoying" Tenten said coldly.

Neji didn't respond anymore.

"Excuse me"

Tenten looked at the owner of the voice and saw a very...good-looking guy; he had dark raven hair and amethyst eyes.

"Yes?" Tenten asked.

"I haven't seen you around in the Hyuugas before, you're very attractive" He said.

"Um...Thanks, I'm actually their new secretary here" Tenten replied blushing lightly for the first in her 18 years of life.

"Oh, I'm Katsuo Shizuka from the lightning country" He introduced expanding his arm.

"I'm Tenten" Tenten said, blushing lightly while shaking his hand.

Neji's eye twitched from annoyance, _'Who does he think he is?'_, he never liked this guy since before and he's hating him even more now even though he doesn't know why. Maybe because he was hitting on Tenten? Impossible Tenten's no more than an old teammate that's all.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Katsuo asked.

"None" Tenten replied.

"Really? I never thought that a beautiful girl like you wouldn't have one" Katsuo said.

Neji rolled his eyes.

"Um...I don't always dress like this you see, and I haven't found the right guy" Tenten said. _'I think'_

"Me neither, you know I think we'll get along very well" Katsuo said.

Tenten smiled _'He's...such a gentleman unlike...Neji'_

"Is it okay if I sit here" Katsuo asked.

Tenten shook her head "No it's okay"

Katsuo smiled and took a seat beside Tenten

"So...how long have you known Neji?" Katsuo asked.

"I was her teammate before that's about it" Tenten replied.

"Doesn't he act a bit cold to you?" Katsuo asked.

"A lot of times actually, sometimes I would think he even hates me" Tenten replied truthfully.

"But...do you have anything for him?"

"What? Of course not he's jus an old teammate that's all" Tenten said.

"Then is it okay if you go with me tomorrow to the Hyuugas annual celebration?" Katsuo asked.

Tenten looked confused for a moment "There's a celebration?"

"Yes there is it's kinda like a ball or something" Katsuo said.

Tenten smiled "I'd love to"

Neji glared at Katsuo dangerously, he had no right to ask Tenten to the ball.

'_Why am I suddenly feeling this way, it can't mean that I'm...jealous'_ Neji thought

Neji looked at Tenten for a moment '_She seems to be enjoying herself'_ Neji thought bitterly.

Neji then remembered what he called Tenten before. '_I didn't hurt her feelings did I?'_

'_Maybe that's why she hasn't talked to me' _

"Tenten, can I talk to you outside" Neji said coldly.

"Can't you see that she's talking to me, Hyuuga?" Katsuo said standing up.

Neji glared at him and so did Katsuo.

Tenten cleared her throat "Neji I'm talking to Katsuo right now so can I just talk to you later" Tenten said.

"See Hyuuga, she doesn't want to talk to you?" Katsuo said smirking.

Neji just glared at him and grabbed Tenten without another word fortunately Katsuo didn't stop him anymore.

"What do you want Hyuuga?" Tenten snapped.

Neji stopped walking and turned to face Tenten

"I want you to avoid him"

"What?" Tenten asked.

"Shizuka, he's just using you"

"Sine when did you start caring?" Tenten snapped.

Neji stayed silent.

"I'm not going to avoid him Hyuuga, he's a much better person than you" Tenten said.

Neji didn't know why but when she said that he felt hurt?

"If you're upset because I called you pathetic then...just get over it" Neji said. That didn't come out right.

For a minute there Tenten thought he was going to apologize _'I forgot Hyuugas never do'_

"This conversation is over" Tenten said and returned to her seat.

Neji mentally slapped himself _'That wasn't suppose to happen'_

Sakura and Hinata saw what happened and didn't like it one bit _'Who's that Katsuo Shizuka anyways?'_ They both thought.

"What are we going to do now?" Hinata asked.

"We need to know who that Shizuka person really is" Sakura said.

"But what about Neji-nii-san?" Hinata asked worriedly.

"I think he's jealous" Sakura said smirking.

"Jealous?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, didn't you see how he was angered when Katsuo and Tenten were talking?" Sakura said.

"But they seem to be fighting" Hinata said

"Why don't I talk to Neji about this and you investigate about Katsuo" Sakura said.

Hinata nodded.

'_This is getting spicier' _Sakura thought smirking.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**a/n**: That's it hope you like it! I finally put a third party in! Please review!

I would like to thank the ff. for reviewing:

**anime ace 12**

**Shamira-chan**

**The Qster**

**KaiKaiCutie**

**Xx-S H I N O B I-xX**

**naash**

**Safron Angel**

**sweetnadeshiko**

**TenTen0-9**

**Kasuri no Kami**

**Kikitare**

_**Thanks for reviewing and reading! Thanks!**_


	5. Interrogations

**a/n:** Hey! Sorry if I haven't updated for a long time! Sorry for the wait but anyways on with the story...

**_Legend:_**

'_Thinking'_

"Talking"

**Emphasizing**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: **Interrogations

"I hate him! I hate him! I **HATE** HIM!" Tenten shouted angrily.

"I think I heard it the first time Tenten" Sakura said removing her hands from her ears.

Tenten huffed

"I hate him" Tenten mumbled again.

"Can you just tell me what's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"He's so full of himself" Tenten mumbled.

"Who's 'he'?" Sakura asked even though she already knew who it was.

"Who else besides the ever so arrogant Hyuuga" Tenten said glumly with a hint of anger.

Sakura sighed.

"What did he do?" Sakura asked trying to act as innocent as possible.

"He embarrassed me in front of Katsuo!"

"Katsuo?" Sakura asked raising a brow.

"He's a guy I met" Tenten replied simply.

"That's it? That's why you hate him?"

"No...And plus it's rude of him to just pull me away when I'm talking to someone" Tenten said.

"And that someone is Katsuo? You like him?" Sakura asked curiously

'_Please say no'_ Sakura thought desperately

Tenten looked down at her shoes

"I don't know" She responded softly.

'_That's not a yes but it's not a no either, we're in serious crap here' _

"Maybe he's jealous?" Sakura said suddenly

"Excuse me?" Tenten asked, startled.

"Maybe he's jealous of Katsuo" Sakura repeated.

Tenten looked away

"Yeah right, that's impossible" Tenten said coldly.

Sakura put her arms in front of her chest "It's possible"

'_Since it already happened'_ Sakura added in her mind

"Did I ever tell you that he called me pathetic? So how would he like me?"

"He called you pathetic?" Sakura asked in pure disbelief, she didn't know that!

Tenten nodded meekly.

"Oh! He also told me to get over it" Tenten stated.

"Then why can't you get over it?" Sakura asked.

"It's not that easy you know" Tenten muttered.

"How come? You like him don't you?" Sakura teased suddenly

"What? Why would you say that?" Tenten asked softly looking down.

Sakura shrugged.

"Maybe because you have a faint blush appearing on your face" Sakura said smirking widely.

"I am not blushing!" Tenten exclaimed trying to hide the cursed blush that was appearing on her face.

Sakura just smirked

"Whatever you say" Sakura said walking towards the door.

"One last thing before I leave, you sure are talking a lot about him for a person you hate" Sakura said before completely going out.

* * *

"Oh hey Hinata!" Sakura greeted.

"I got the information" Hinata said showing Sakura a folder.

"That's great! Now all I have to do is talk to Neji!" Sakura said smiling.

"What did Tenten-chan say?" Hinata asked.

Sakura sighed

"We're in serious trouble here" Sakura said.

"How come?" Hinata asked.

"Tenten may like Katsuo but she may also like Neji so it's a 50-50 chance" Sakura explained.

Hinata's eyes narrowed

"Um...That's not really good" Hinata mumbled.

"Tell me about it"

"No! It's not that! It says here that Katsuo is a player!" Hinata exclaimed.

Sakura looked at her wide-eyed

"WHAT!"

Hinata nodded

Sakura groaned

"Hinata? Do you really think that we'll be able to pull this off?" Sakura asked.

"Well...I have a feeling Neji-nii-san likes Tenten-chan" Hinata said softly.

"Why would you say that?" Sakura asked raising a brow

"Neji-nii-san doesn't usually insult others and if he does there's gotta be a reason" Hinata explained.

"So you think that's why Neji called her **pathetic**?" Sakura asked.

Hinata nodded.

"Interesting..." Sakura mumbled.

"We just might pull this off" Sakura said smiling widely

Hinata smiled but it soon faded.

"What about Katsuo?" Hinata asked.

"What else does it say about him?" Sakura asked.

Hinata looked back at the folder

"Um...Well it says here that when he sees a gorgeous girl he'll try all means to get her then dumps her when he's bored with it and it also says here that if a pest gets in the way of his umm... 'Tradition' he'll use all means to get rid of it" Hinata read.

"By pest does he mean a rival?" Sakura asked.

"I guess" Hinata responded.

Sakura looked down

"That's bad"

"But Tenten-chan doesn't usually dress like that" Hinata said brightly.

Sakura's face brightened

"That's Right!" but her smile soon vanished

"But he already saw the real Tenten and it's probably not the last time he's going to see the real Tenten" Sakura said.

Hinata looked at her questioningly.

Sakura sighed

"Remember? Your family's annual ball tomorrow"

"What about it?"

"Katsuo asked Tenten to be her partner and...She agreed" Sakura said

"Oh"

"So what do we do, since he saw the real Tenten he won't stop!" Sakura said

"No idea" Hinata said.

Sakura groaned.

"I never thought doing this would be so...so...difficult and so frustrating!" Sakura exclaimed.

"B-But it is fun" Hinata whispered.

Sakura smiled

"Yeah and we saw Neji get jealous that's a once in a life time event" Sakura said giggling. It is true you never see the stoic, cold-hearted Hyuuga be so red in anger and green in jealousy.

Hinata smiled "Just a little more"

Sakura nodded

"Well...I have to talk to Neji---" Sakura suddenly had an idea

"Hinata can you call Ino for me tell her to come here" Sakura said.

"Sure but why?" Hinata asked.

"On nothing...I just need her for our little talk with Neji" Sakura replied innocently.

Hinata looked at her suspiciously but did call Ino.

'_With Ino here, interrogating I mean talking to Neji will be a piece of cake' _Sakura thought happily.

* * *

"Why'd you call me...Sakura?" Ino asked looking at the two girls in front of her

Sakura smiled seeing that she's not using forehead-girl anymore

"I missed my appointment because of this" Ino added.

"Oh this is far more important than your appointment" Sakura said smirking evilly.

Ino looked at her curiously

"Spill it"

"You do know that we're trying to set up Neji with Tenten right?" Sakura asked.

Ino nodded.

"Well there's a slight problem" Hinata said.

Ino raised a brow "Problem?"

"Yup there's another guy stepping in to the picture" Sakura said simply.

Ino eyes widened "So you're telling me that somebody else likes...Tenten?"

That was new! Who would have thought that the tomboyish, bun-haired girl would have a guy liking her...no offense really. Unbelievable! What has gotten into the world lately? Tenten's nice and all but It was unusual to hear somebody well...liking her unless she...

They both nodded

"And Neji-nii-san's jealous" Hinata added.

"**The** Hyuuga Neji is jealous!" Ino exclaimed disbelievingly.

"I can't believe it..."

Another nod

"No offense or anything but how can a guy like Tenten?" Ino asked out of pure curiosity.

"You see yesterday there was this formal party here and Tenten being Neji's secretary needed to go so she needed to wear a formal outfit" Hinata explained.

"She actually wore a dress?"

"Actually we forced her"

"Oh" Ino said with a knowing nod.

"Anyways the guy's name is Katsuo Shizuka from lightning and from the information we gathered it seems that he's a player and Tenten might like him" Sakura said.

"A...Player?"

"Yes a player and to make it more frustrating Tenten is mad at Neji because he called her pathetic" Sakura said.

"And?"

"And to top all that being Neji, he is just too stubborn to apologize to Tenten and now I have to talk to him and I called you here because I need your interrogating skills when I talk to him" Sakura finished.

"So you want me to help you talk to Neji?" Ino asked.

Sakura nodded.

Ino smiled

"No problem"

Sakura smirked

"Let's get going then" Sakura said.

"Sure"

"We'll go ahead Hinata and just...investigate more about Katsuo" Sakura said.

Hinata nodded.

'_This is going to be a blast'_

_

* * *

_

Hyuuga Neji.

Also known as a stoic, cold-hearted and egotistical person. So why is he feeling something for his ex-team mate? Even his great mind can't figure that out. And it isn't normal for him to be so angry so fast. So why did he become angered when he saw the sight of Tenten and Shizuka together? No genius can figure that out. And most importantly why did he insult her? It wasn't normal for him to do that not unless it was an enemy or rival but to an innocent person? Being Hyuuga Neji right now ain't easy...so many unanswerable questions so little time----

Neji groaned as somebody suddenly knocked on his door.

'_Who is it this time?'_ Neji thought as he slowly opened the door.

"Hi Neji!" Two familiar women greeted happily.

"What do you want?" Neji demand rather than asked.

The two frowned.

"We just wanted to talk to you" They said and let themselves in.

Neji frowned and closed the door looking at his two unwanted guests.

"What do you want?" Neji asked again.

"We just wanted to ask you about Tenten" Sakura said.

"What about her?" Neji asked coldly.

"First things first I hear that you insulted her" Ino said.

"And?"

"And we want to know why" Sakura said.

"It's nothing"

"Okay...if you're that stubborn you don't have to explain but I warn you...it's not easy to be forgiven by Tenten so don't blame us if she never does I mean we are trying to help you" Ino said.

Neji's eyes narrowed.

Sakura sighed.

"Fine if you really don't want to say anything but I'll give you an advice apologize to her before it's too late and give her something that she'll like so she can really forgive you" Sakura said.

"One more question, do you know the guy Tenten was with a while ago he had raven hair and amethyst eyes...they seemed to be going on a date" Sakura lied. Drastic times need drastic measures and if lying is the only way to get through Neji then so be it as long as they get what they need.

They both smirked as they soon saw veins protruding from the Hyuuga's face

'_He's jealous'_ They both thought.

"They...were...on a what?" Neji asked angrily.

Ino suddenly fidgeted from the stare they were getting from the Hyuuga prodigy

"They were on a date" Sakura said confidently. Not at all freaked out by the Hyuuga.

"You're not jealous are you?" Ino asked innocently trying to stay as composed as possible.

Neji glared at them

"What makes you say that?" Neji said through gritted teeth.

"Let's see... your byakugan is activated and you look like you're about to kill someone and did I mention that you have the byakugan activated" Ino stated.

Ino mentally sighed a sigh of relief as the Hyuuga prodigy slowly calmed down and seeing that the byakugan was deactivated.

"Well do you know him?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah..." He answered.

"Who is he?" Ino asked.

"He's a family friend of ours"

"Oh..."

"Neji I ask again, are you jealous?" Ino asked.

Silence.

"Well?" Sakura asked impatiently.

Neji looked away

"You are jealous..." Sakura said slyly.

"Well I suggest that you move faster he's getting a lot closer to Tenten than you so why don't you apologize first to her" Ino said.

"Just one more question, did you insult Tenten because you were feeling confuse about her?" Sakura asked seriously.

"I...don't know" Neji spoke

Sakura smiled and clapped her hands together

"Okay then we'll be off now" Sakura said dragging Ino with her to the door.

"Good luck!" She shouted before completely going out.

"Case closed!" Sakura exclaimed as soon as they were far away from Neji's room.

"What?" Ino asked.

"He said an I don't know and we never hear Neji say that so that must mean that he does like her!" Sakura said happily.

"I guess but there's still a problem..." Ino said.

"Don't worry I'm sure Neji will do nothing I don't know what but I'm sure he'll do something" Sakura said.

'_He just has to'_

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**a/n**: sigh I've been having a series of writer's block lately so I'll probably update next week or the week after that...but hope you liked this chapter! Please review and if you do I'll update faster!

Thanks for reviewing:

**little kitsune**

**felicy**

**purplelover**

**hermion8**

**lovesicksandninjafool**

**Shamira-chan**

**hiei's hime 2**

**kamilog**

**pucca890**

**tenten-chan92**

**naash**

**Thanks! **

**

* * *

**


End file.
